


Celebration of Life

by ProteinBlob



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Female characters have penises, Fertility Festival, Genital Swap, Genital Swap AU, Male characters have vaginas, Oral Sex, Orgy, Stomach Deformation, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Unique Cum, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, commission, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Glimmer drags Bow to Plumeria, where a rather interesting festival is taking place.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Mermista (She-Ra), Bow/Mermista/Scorpia (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Bow/Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Celebration of Life

“I can’t believe you’re really making me come to this.” Bow sighed, Glimmer taking his hand as she began to lead him through the woods.

“Oh, come on Bow. Perfuma said that this would be fun! Besides, I’m sure you’ll love this ‘fertility festival’~” She chuckled knowingly as she glanced back at Bow.

“It’s just gonna be a bunch of people fucking, Glimmer, and you know it.” He retorted, his face red at the idea of that.

“You’re right, I do know it. And come on, like you aren’t curious?~” She teased with a chuckle, continuing to trek through the woods.

She certainly wasn’t lying, Bow was curious, his mind racing at the thought of seeing everyone there completely naked and having sex in public. Bow could already feel himself getting wet at the idea.

After a few more minutes, the two finally found the entrance to Plumeria, and it didn’t take long for them to see what the festival had to offer.

Everyone was naked, and they were all very eager to please each other. Guys were on their knees blowing girls, ladies were jerking their huge members off, guys were getting eaten out, someone was eating cream off another’s chest, it was very tantalizing to look at.

Bow and Glimmer stared at them, wide-eyed and in awe of it. It was very evident how ‘excited’ Glimmer was seeing it.

“Holy shit.” Glimmer remarked, softly, her hardness making itself known in her pants as she saw people of all shapes and sizes pleasuring each other out in the open.

“Glimmer! Bow! I’m so glad you could show up!”

They both turned to see Perfuma, wearing only a flower crown on her head and a smile on her face. Of course, they could also see her hard, throbbing cock as well, which they couldn’t help but stare at.

“Wow, Perfuma. This looks amazing.” Glimmer remarked, glancing over at everyone else.

Bow just found himself staring at Perfuma’s dick, biting his lip as he saw it in all its splendor.

“I’m happy you think so!~ Go have fun! Just make sure to keep your clothes somewhere safe.” She advised, starting to notice the archer’s stares, making her blush with a grin.

“Is there something you like, Bow?~” She teased, reaching down to make her dick swing playfully in front of her.

Glimmer chuckled at the display, turning back to Bow. “Well, aren’t you gonna give her a hand? Or a head?~” She grinned, making the other blush.

“A-Are you sure, Glimmer?”

She pouted her lips, “You think I would bring you to an orgy and not be okay watching you blow someone? Now get naked and lemme see ya work it~” She chuckled, already starting to strip herself.

Bow nodded, face still flushed as he quickly began taking off his clothes, hanging them on a tree branch along with his shoes and bow. He stood in the open air, completely naked, his wet cunt on display as he stood there stiffly.

“Come on, relax, no one’s gonna judge you or anything.” Glimmer assured, just taking off her top, her breasts on display, soon followed by her soft, plump belly. Next she removed her pants and shoes, now revealing her hard, thick cock to the world, a nice bush of pubes nestled right above it. She looked to be at least 8 inches.

Perfuma couldn’t help but stare at the two of them, her member being a clear indicator of her arousal as she looked between the two.

“Now come on, hon, show her who gives the best head in Etheria~” Glimmer teased Bow with a spank, watching as he dropped down to his knees in front of her, crawling closer to the flower princess.

Bow looked up at Perfuma, her cock next to his face as he did, he could already feel its warmth against his cheek. He wasn’t the type to waste any time when it came to this, so he brought his lips to the tip of her member, which was a bit skinnier than Glimmer’s cock, but had a few inches above her in length. He wrapped one hand around her shaft, stroking slowly as he already took half of her member down his throat.

Perfuma threw her head back in a moan, feeling Bow’s throat around her cock, her hand reaching down to run through his hair as she tried pulling him deeper.

Bow happily obliged, taking more of Perfuma’s cock down his throat until his nose was grazing her blonde pubes. No doubt she’d already been through a few guys prior to them coming here. Not that that was a problem.

He hummed against her shaft as he kept bobbing his head up and down it rhythmically, his hands caressing her balls lightly as he did. His heart was racing, and his cunt was dripping above the ground as he could feel her throb inside his mouth.

His eyes widened as he suddenly felt someone grab his legs from behind, lifting him up so he was now off the ground. When he felt something warm and hard rub against his cunt, however, he realized who it was.

“You didn’t think you would get naked without me taking advantage of it, did you?~” Glimmer teased as she lifted up Bow from behind, lining her thick member to his entrance before shoving herself into him with a pleasured groan.

Bow moaned around Perfuma’s cock, which he could feel thrust into his throat over and over. He looked up and watched the princess move her hips against his face, biting her lip as she slammed down his throat.

“I-I’m sorry, Bow, but you feel so amazing~” She remarked, her grip on his head tightening as she kept going.

“Don’t be sorry, Bow can take it~” Glimmer assured before giving him a quick spank, picking up the pace as she fucked him.

The vibrations of his moans made Perfuma shiver with pleasure, already edging closer to climax as she thrust faster and harder down his throat, her balls smacking Bow’s chin as she did.

Glimmer gave Bow no mercy as she slammed harder and faster into him, feeling his wet, warm cunt around her hardness. Just the way she knew he loved it.

Bow’s mind was becoming fuzzy, due to the cocks in both his cunt and mouth, the lack of air only intensifying his own pleasure. He knew he was close to orgasm, every moan muffled by the flower princess’s cock.

“Ahhh! I’m gonna cum!~” Perfuma warned, thrusting as fast as she could, gasping between breaths as she did, her hips slamming into Bow’s face. After a few more pleasured bucks, Perfuma buried herself as deep as she could down Bow’s throat, letting out an ecstatic moan as she pumped her seed deep into him.

Bow’s eyes widened in surprise, feeling the warm seed being shot straight to his stomach. There was so much of it too, not that he was expecting anything less from a princess. The sensation of it filling him up drove Bow to climax as well, his wet cunt tightening around Glimmer’s cock as he milked her dry.

Glimmer could feel him cumming, letting out a moan herself as she kept thrusting herself against him, about to climax as well. She kept slamming faster and faster into him, until finally she felt her climax hit her, and she was shooting her load inside Bow.

His eyes rolled back as she felt both Glimmer and Perfuma cum inside her from both ends. His heart raced and his body shuddered in pleasure as he could feel himself getting filled from Glimmer’s load now inside his womb.

Perfuma quickly began pulling her cock out of his mouth, stroking herself quickly before shooting the last of her load all over Bow’s face. She looked in his eyes as she milked herself of every drop, biting her lip as she did. A lavender-tinted seed dripped down the archer’s face.

“Fuuuuuck!~” Glimmer grunted, deciding to follow the other’s example, pulling her thick member out of Bow’s cunt, her sparkly seed dripping out of Bow as she aimed herself at Bow’s ass, stroking the last of her seed onto his ass and lower back.

Bow was gasping for air, feeling both of them shoot themselves all over him, all the while he could feel Glimmer’s cum dripping out of him, making his heart race and his body shudder in pleasure. He now laid down on the ground, panting hotly.

“Fuck, that felt good~” Glimmer remarked proudly, looking down at Bow, her cock still hard.

“Is he okay?” Perfuma couldn’t help but ask as she watched him lay down.

“He’s fine, he’s definitely taken way worse than that, am I right?~” Glimmer looked down at Bow, watching as the other started to get on his feet shakily, Glimmer making sure he didn’t trip as he did.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Bow assured groggily, legs shaking slightly as he stood, licking his lips as he tasted the other princess’s cum. “You taste pretty good, Perfuma.” He remarked, noticing how it made her blush.

“Oh, well, thank you Bow. You felt pretty good yourself.” She returned, a smile on her lips. “Well, in any case, I hope you two enjoy what else the festival has to offer!”

“Oh, we will~” Glimmer assured, a hand around Bow’s waist, her cock still hard and dripping with shimmering jizz.

“Now come on! I wanna see if anyone else can take my dick like you can~” Glimmer remarked, starting to lead Bow closer to the village, spotting more and more people publicly fucking.

Bow could feel more and more of Glimmer drip out of him, but he didn’t let it deter him from getting a good look at what was around there. He couldn’t help but be amazed at how many people were there, and what they were doing. He could see plenty of guys getting their cunts pounded by hung ladies. He saw people getting double teamed, he saw girls getting their asses eaten out while fucking other guys. It was amazing.

“Holy shit. Bow, look!” Glimmer pointed to the left, prompting Bow to look where she pointed to a rather familiar face.

The short, pink princess stood proud as she felt multiple hands stroking and kissing her impressive shaft that the tip almost went up to her forehead. Her arms were crossed as she felt lips and fingers caressing her shaft and her impressive balls.  
“Wait, is that Double Trouble or…” Bow cocked an eyebrow, confused.

“I…don’t know…but holy shit, her dick is huge!” She couldn’t help but remark at the hard, pink member, her eyes practically glued to it.

“…Think you could take it?~” Glimmer asked, turning to Bow with a grin.

“Hell no!! You see that thing?” He asked, pointing to Flutterina’s member.

“Come oooon, I’m sure you can do it~” Glimmer nudged him with a chuckle.

“No, Glimmer, I’m not doing it.”

“Alright, no biggie. But fuck, I’ve never seen something that huge. Small packages, huh?”

“You call that a _small_ package?” Bow asked, watching as one of the Plumerians kept kissing the tip of Flutterina’s member, trying to wrap their lips around it, but proved fruitless. You couldn’t help but imagine his ethic, though.

The two of them kept staring in awe, still unsure if that was really the princess, or the imitator. Regardless, they were impressed by it.

“Hey guys!”

Bow and Glimmer turned their heads away from her, now turning to a naked Scorpia, who was sporting an erection herself, though not as big as the smaller princess, funny enough. In fact, it looked to be a on the smaller side, smaller than Glimmer. But her perky breasts more than made up for it.

“Oh, Scorpia! Great to see you.” Glimmer remarked with a grin, glancing at the other’s member. “And to see your little friend.” She couldn’t help but chuckle.

Scorpia’s face went red, realizing what she was staring at, “I-I know it’s not that big…” She murmured; her pincers clasped together nervously.

Glimmer realized that she might have struck a nerve, “Oh no! Scorpia, I didn’t mean it like that! I think your dick looks good! Bow, doesn’t her dick look great?” She turned to the archer.

Bow snapped out of his stare; his eyes focused on Scorpia’s breasts before going down to her cock. He tried his best not to make too much of a reaction. It was on the littler side.

“O-Oh, yeah! It looks good!” He quickly assured, looking back up at Scorpia, whose face lightened up at their words.

“…Really?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course!”

“Totally!” Said Bow and Glimmer respectively, not wanting the large woman to feel hurt.

A smile then spread on Scorpia’s face, her cock hard as well. “Thanks guys! I was actually gonna ask if I could uh…fuck you, Bow?” She asked hopefully, turning to the archer, her face flushed red.

Bow didn’t seem any harm in it, especially since her cock wasn’t as intimidating as Glimmer’s, or even Perfuma’s.

“Uh, sure! I don’t have a problem with it. You, Glimmer?” He turned to the queen.

“Only if you don’t have a problem with me plowing Seahawk over there~” She pointed a way over, and as just as she said, Seahawk was there, completely naked. He was getting his pussy eaten by Mermista, who seemed to be there as well and just as naked. His ass was also getting eaten by one of the Plumerians.

“Oh...well yeah, go ahead.” He said, watching as the queen cockily made her way over the small group. Clearly, they were a touch surprised to see Glimmer there, but they seemed to hit it off pretty well.

Bow then turned back to Scorpia, a grin on his face. “So, what did you wanna do with-“

“Anal.” Scorpia quickly answered, watching as Bow’s face went red.

“I’ve always wanted to try it, but Perfuma says she’s not ready for it. And I…heard about what you’re like, and was wondering if that was fine with you…” She kept glancing away nervously, pincers rubbing together as she did.

He glanced down at her cock once more, watching it twitch as she stood there. It couldn’t be anymore than 4 inches, which was very unfortunate for the poor girl. But it didn’t seem that big a deal to put in his ass. He’s certainly had bigger in there.

“No, I’m fine with it. I’m happy to let you do it.” Bow assured with a grin, that making Scorpia feel a little better.

“Great!” She beamed, suddenly turning Bow around, her pincers gripping under his arms and lifting him up.

The archer gasped, whimpering softly as he could feel the claws holding him somewhat tightly. He looked down, lifted off the ground slightly as he could feel Scorpia’s chest pressing to his back, as well as her cock sliding between his cheeks. At the same time, however, his heart raced as he let the muscular woman handle him.

He helped Scorpia line up with his asshole, though it was a little difficult given their position. However, they managed to make it work, and Scorpia slipped herself inside his ass, both of them letting out a pleasured hum as she did.

Bow’s cunt was still wet and dripping as he felt the intruder inside him. Already he started bouncing on it, hearing Scorpia’s moans as he did. It certainly felt rather pleasant, not as big as Glimmer, but still he found himself enjoying the feeling.

Scorpia grunted and moaned, thrusting herself inside Bow’s ass over and over, her face flushed as she throbbed and fucked Bow’s ass faster and harder. Her breasts rubbed against his back as she kept slamming into him.

“Mmm~ Scorpia, you feel so good~” Bow remarked, looking back at Scorpia with a grin.

“S-So do you~” She returned, now leaning her face forward against his, pressing their lips together.

Bow’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t protest. He kissed back eagerly, reaching a hand to cup her face as their tongues started to dance with each other.

“Hello, Bow!”

They stopped their kissing, turning over to see Seahawk greet the archer. Not just that, but Glimmer was deep inside the seafarer’s dripping cunt. She was carrying him towards them, her cock still inside him. Mermista was also walking beside them, her hard, dark member throbbing and free.

“Woah. Uh, hey guys.” He waved; his ass still being fucked by Scorpia as they watched.

“Having fun, you two?~” Glimmer asked, feeling Seahawk still bobbing on her cock.

“Figured you two would be fine with an extra player, so Mermista here will be joining you~” Glimmer grinned, gesturing to the princess beside her.

Mermista stepped closer to Scorpia and Bow, looking both of them up and down, stopping when she noticed Bow’s pussy.

“Hm, you said I could take his cunt, right?” She asked, turning back to Glimmer, who just gave a nod.

“Yup! Only a fair trade for giving me yours~” She turned back to Seahawk, giving him a few more thrusts, relishing in the sounds and moans he made from it.

“Hell yeah~” Mermista grinned, lining the tip of her member to Bow’s cunt.

Bow would feel incredulous about Glimmer just letting the other princess fuck his pussy, but he would also be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping for something more than what Scorpia was packing. Obviously, he wouldn’t tell her that.

Regardless, the archer cried out in ecstasy as he felt Mermista’s hard, long cock inside him, his legs spread wider to accompany it. It felt absolutely amazing, it was longer and thicker than Glimmer. He couldn’t help but shudder and moan in pleasure, his legs starting to wrap around Mermista.

“Woah! Didn’t think you’d be that crazy for it~” Mermista teased but wasted no time as she began pounding into him.

Scorpia picked up the pace as well, grunting softly as she fucked Bow’s ass faster, letting out soft moans as she did.

Bow reached his arms back, wrapping them around Scorpia’s neck, his legs still wrapped tightly around Mermista’s waist as he kept letting the two have at him.

“Goodness! He’s taking them both no problem!” Seahawk pointed out, watching as Scorpia and Mermista were plowing into Bow. He could see Mermista’s cock bulging inside Bow as well, which really impressed him.

“Yup. There’s a reason why I keep him around~” Glimmer chuckled, giving another thrust inside Seahawk, enjoying the sounds of his surprised moans as she plowed into him.

Meanwhile, Bow couldn’t help but scream in ecstasy, feeling two dicks inside him, their sweaty bodies pressed up against his as he did his best to hold out for as long as he could.

Mermista was grunting and moaning, gripping Bow’s hips tightly as she kept plowing into him, her balls smacking against his flesh as she did.

“Fuck, she wasn’t kidding, you’re so tight~” She grinned, looking up at him as she did, her cock twitching and dripping inside her.

“Yeah, he feels so good~” Scorpia added, slamming herself faster and faster in his ass.

The archer kept gasping and moaning, clutching to Scorpia tighter, trying to hold out for the both of them.

“Y-You both feel so good inside me!” Bow said through gritted teeth, pleasure running up his body with each thrust the two gave him in either hole.

Glimmer and Seahawk kept watching, the man riding Glimmer’s impressive cock as he did, moan after pleasured squeak leaving him as he did.

“Ahh! I’m gonna cum!~” Scorpia moaned, slamming faster and harder, the sounds of flesh smacking getting faster as she did.

“Mmm~ D-Do it, Scorpia! Fill my ass up~” Bow practically begged, turning to face her as he did, a smile on his face.

Scorpia grunted and moaned, teeth gritted and her body tensing up as she kept thrusting over and over until finally, she slammed himself inside Bow. Her cock throbbed and pumped her load into him.

Mermista kept on fucking Bow’s cunt, moaning hotly as she was edging close to climax as well, along with Bow.

“Fuck! Fuck!! Fuuuuuuck!~” Mermista didn’t have time to tell him, slamming her cock deep in Bow’s pussy, shooting her load into him.

The ecstasy of feeling both their climaxes, both their loads shoot into him was enough to make Bow cum himself, his ass and cunt tightening around both of them, only milking their cocks more.

The three of them pressed against each other in an effort to make the moment last as long as it could. Scorpia however kept rutting, her load still pumping inside Bow as she held on to him tightly.

Mermista’s eyes widened in surprise, feeling something push against her chest. She looked down to see that Bow’s stomach was expanding against her.

Bow noticed it after, watching and feeling as his belly was getting larger and larger. He shot his head back at Scorpia, who was still bucking and thrusting inside him, shrill whimper after whimper leaving her as she did.

“Uh, Scorpia-“

“Bow, please! L-Lemme do this!” Scorpia practically begged with a whine, her cock throbbing and pumping more of her load into him.

“Where’s it all coming from?” Mermista couldn’t help but wonder, glancing down at Scorpia’s balls. They were just as big as her own, and she shot much less in Bow. Much to her chagrin. She pulled out, watching as her own light blue load was dripping out of Bow’s cunt. For now, she just continued to watch the show.

“Ahhh!~ S-Scorpia~” Bow moaned out, his stomach going from flat and muscular to noticeably distended, and it just kept getting bigger.

Bow couldn’t help but feel a bit panicked, but at the same time, feeling himself getting bigger sent wave after wave of pleasure up his body. He was gasping and shuddering in pleasure, curious to see how much longer she could go for.

“Good lord! Look at him! He looks like he’ll explode!” Seahawk couldn’t help but point out. Clearly his comment got the attention of some of the other people there, their attention now focused on the archer’s steadily swelling belly.

Glimmer watched in morbid curiosity, biting her lip as she kept staring at Bow just taking all Scorpia had to offer. She definitely had to keep this in mind when she was with her.

“A-Almost done!~” Scorpia cried out, her bucking starting to slow down, as the last of her climax shot right inside Bow. The two of them were out of breath, desperately gasping for air as Scorpia continued to hold up Bow, all the while the archer was lightly cradling his distended stomach with one of his hands, feeling Mermista’s load drip out of his pussy.

“Wow…that felt amazing~” Scorpia remarked, a pleasured grin on her face as she looked up at Bow.

“Out of the way, please! Scorpia, don’t pull out of him just yet!”

The princess turned to see Perfuma, fully naked and dragging a rather large trough behind her as she did. She also had a stool in her other hand.

Scorpia and Bow watched as she did, stopping right beside them. She slid the trough under where Bow was, right against Scorpia’s legs. She set the stool in front of Bow, the back of it facing forward to them.

“Alright, now just pull out, and set him down carefully.” She advised.

Scorpia understood what it was she wanted, quickly pulling herself out of Bow and setting him down on the stool in one quick motion.

Bow whimpered, as almost instantly he could feel the impressive load sliding out of his ass, and right inside the trough. Moan after moan left him as the bliss of feeling it push out of him washed over his body, making him twitch and shudder as well.

The onlookers watched as red-tinted cum was pouring out of Bow’s ass like a faucet, filling the trough more and more as he did. His stomach was getting smaller and smaller the more he pushed out. The sight of it alone was enough to arouse them.

“Fuuuuck~” Glimmer remarked, still slamming inside Seahawk as she did.

“Everything is fine, everyone! Continue having fun!” Perfuma declared, standing beside Bow as he could feel the rest of the load fill up the trough halfway.

By the end of it, he was whimpering and grunting, tears in the corners of his eyes as he did. He looked up at Perfuma and Scorpia. His asshole was left gaping and flexing as only a few drops of cum came out of it.

“You okay, Bow? I’m sorry I went a little overboard. I just get so excited, because Perfuma doesn’t usually let me do it in her and-“

“It’s fine, Scorpia. It felt amazing~” Bow grinned to assure her.

Perfuma’s face went red but was still happy that Bow was alright.

“Alright, Bow. Come on.” Perfuma helped the archer to his knees, letting him lean against her as he stood up.

“I’ve got a couple willing faces eager to give you some oral service~” She assured softly with a chuckle.

“That sounds nice.~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in a commission from me, feel free to contact me here or Twitter at https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
